phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
As of Updated: Monday, November 26 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. TRIVIA Blockbuster Emma Watson Which actress portrays the role of Belle in the 2017 live-action adaptation of "Beauty and the Beast"? Bookworm Flotsam What award-winning best-selling children's book is about a magical camera washed up on the beach? Classic Rock Layla And Other Assorted Love Songs What was Derek & The Dominos' only studio album? Get Your Game On Possum Springs What is the name of the town in the game, "Night In The Woods"? Healthy Knowledge Red If a person is "cyanotic", what color is he? Sports Trivia Dale Earnhardt Jr. What longtime NASCAR driver announced they will retire at the end of 2017? Superhero Trivia Claire Temple What is the name of the former nurse in Hell's Kitchen, who has a friendship with Luke Cage? TV Trivia Ludacris Who is the host of the 2017 reboot of "Fear Factor" which debuted in May? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ *Friday At Work Freebie: SMILE *A New Car For Christmas Bonus: UMBRELLA *11/23 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: SHOPPING *11/26 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: COPACABANA ----Contests/prizes *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/27/2018 7:47 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! '''Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *[ KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | Barry Manilow] win 4 tickets to see Barry Manilow at Agua Caliente Casino on Saturday, December 15th or Sunday, December 16th PLUS a Barry Manilow fan package Ends: 11/30/2018 4:10 PM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *The KOLA Christmas Party and Toy Drive with Jesse Duran and Donna D Ends: 12/03/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch!' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *$3,000 worth of treatment * from Foothill Surgical Associates Ends: 12/19/2018 12:05 PM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/ *Daily Bonus Code: '''CAKE' *11/22 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: TSO WEEKEND ----Contests/prizes *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *Hard Rock Hotel & Casino Las Vegas a 2 nights stay at the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas. Certificate valid until December 28, 2018. Must be age 21+ Ends: 11/26/2018 8:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/27/2018 7:47 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Mission Impossible: Fall Out Digital Copy Ends: 11/29/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Holiday Ball 2018 Ends: 12/09/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Movies on Tap featuring Die Hard Ends: 12/16/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = ?' * 9am = '? * Noon = ?' * 3pm = '? ----contests/prizes *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/27/2018 7:47 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Autoclub 400 Speedway Holiday Prize Pack - 2 reserved tickets to the Auto Club 400, plus 2 pit passes, 2 Victory Lane passes March 15-17 at AutoClubSpeedway Ends: 12/9/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win $1k each week for Christmas on Us! ' Ends: 12/25/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends:: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests] trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: ?''' *Weekly Bonus Code: '''KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/27/2018 7:47 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *Dierks Bentley at the Citizens Business Bank Arena on February 14th, 2019 * Ends: 12/09/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT*Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! * Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *Letters to Santa Ends: 12/23/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend ----contests/prizes *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 11/27/2018 7:47 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a FurReal Makers Proto Max Pup! ' Ends: 12/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 11/06/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: Ends: 12/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 12/10/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 12/12/2018 8:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 12/14/2018 8:10 AM PT *Win $300 Cash in Your Pocket! Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'$4,999 Stocking Stuffer Sweepstakes ' Ends: 12/17/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a LEGO Boost Creative Toolbox Building & Coding Kit! ' Ends: 12/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a PlayStation VR Headset! ' Ends: 12/21/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 12/24/2018 7:45 AM PT *Win $1k each week for Christmas on Us! Ends: 12/25/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT KTTV Fox 11 Good Day LA's Disneyland Holiday Givaway *'?' enter at myfoxla.secondstreetapp.com/Disneyland-Getaway/ iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Currently unavailable. 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 KFROG 95.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 This promotion is now over. Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 **'?' & ?''' KOST 103.5 Holiday Kick-Off private Party 12/06 at Disney California Adventure® **?' text to 515151 or ktla.com/giftcard *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ **'?R''' KCAL9 Evening News Contest (10pm-11pm): Celebrate the Holidays at DISNEYLAND® Resort. *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ **'?' Getaway to the Disneyland Resort ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)